User talk:The Tom/Archive 2
Reply I think it is fine aslong as there is not many to a page. Dan the Man 1983 17:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Would you like an extra pair of hand now WikisEditors not an admin I am not trying to replace him becuse he has suffered enough--Owen1983 17:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) BTW I would like bureaucratic powers with your blessing Thankyou OK Tom--Owen1983 18:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It was a toy. Sorry about using a toy car for the securicar's real life counterpart. It's just not easy to find a truck like that. Spam Hi, admin, I'm GTANiKo, can u please check what I did in my primary account to see why Charitwo accused me of spam and blocked me? Can u unblock me if u find nothing wrong and post on my current talk? TheTemporary 14:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you are aware, but.... The dukes of Hazzard seems to be undoing edits of many users and is accusing me of making the edits. I am not sure if he doesn't know how to see the name of the editing user or if he is just be a jerk. But I figured I'd let you know. Exotic Owner 03:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I think I messed up. For some reason my signature doesn't link. Could you post a message on my page informing me how to add the links to my sig? I'm gtacrzy by the way. Exotic Owner 06:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply Cool, no worries. Dan the Man 1983 11:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for providing the article source. And I think it's a good idea of granting McJeff as an admin. :)WikisEditor 11:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No I don't, but I made a Template which we can add to any attributed articles its: Template:Attribution.WikisEditor 11:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for showing me this =] and it is called Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. And do you like my new sig? 17:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No it's not. On Dragon Ball Wiki you can only post canon but on mine you can post anything as long it has something to do with Dragon Ball withier that would be canon, fanon, comedy of your own, a war that you wish happend or even the abriged seris. So there is a big differince. 23:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes i am Supreme Gogeta it is hard at times to make sure everyone knows what there doing but i think i got it pretty well down. It helps to have trusted users and Admins as well. I aminly made the Wiki because on Dragon Ball Wiki all the Admins ignore the users or they just don't get on much to help them out or block the anon's or users who missbehave. But they are a little more active since i told them this. I came here becuse i don't want this Wiki to become dead i have always been here i just never made any edits untill yesterday. So what's up? 23:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes that is great and i am glad to help out! This Wiki seems cool but there needs to be moere users on here i have knowticed that this Wiki is becoming dead because i can still see my edit from lastnight lol. What happen to all of them? 23:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I see the Dragon Ball Wiki faced the same problems they moved as well but i stayed there. It also hasn't had any news other than Dragon Ball Kai but that isn't really news the only thing new about that is that some voice actores have been replaced and they took out the fillier. But there is still active users there including myselfe they usally make blogs about who would win in fights and some post did you know's about the charecters and things like that i ws going to make a blog here and post a who would win in a fight to the death with gun's out of all the main protagonist, but like you said they all left so no one would see it or reply. 23:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Policies I reckon now that the wiki has four admins it's time we start building the rules and policies. I started the page with a couple of really uncontroversial rules (Assume Good Faith, Don't Be Incivil, No Vandalism), but I'd like to do like Dan and I have over on Bully Wiki and get some full fledged policy pages written up. I guess the best place to talk about it is on the Policies talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Why did the other old users in GTA Wiki left? [[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 22:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god really? you know everyone started to whine and complain about the new skin and then they got used to it. [[user:4th Hale|4th Hale]] (talk) 22:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights Dan thinks i will be a good on rollback since I wouldn't like to become an admin straight away could you see about granting me rollback powers cheers. --Owen1983 14:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC)-- at first I did when you first asked me I said yes but I had a rethink about it mainly becuse I have commitments to other wikis--Owen1983 14:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) BTW I like editing here though Thanks Thanks tom ~Infernape~ this user vandalized the Sexy Time page someone else undid the vandalism just so you know. --Owen1983 21:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights I wondered could I re aply in the near future.Owen1983 22:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pages without content 600 GTA IV an 600 World War II both created by GTANiKo are just blank pages --Owen1983 12:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I did not create them GTANiKoTalk'' 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I and High I was reading this article and it says it is a cancelled in development of Grand Theft Auto IV but there are no images---Owen1983 12:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well I made a wiki for all of the pet's of my family called, Dom's family pet Wiki. I also made one based off an internet show I made when I was little. It's called, Jet the friendfinder Wiki. That's it. I never really made anything huge, just little things for me and my family. You're welcome to come if you want to. Bunnyjoke Bunnyjoke-about Wikis Okay, well I have a Wiki for all of the pets of my family called, Dom's family pet Wiki. I also have one based off an internet show I did when I was little called, Jet the friendfinder Wiki. I didn't create anything huge, just mostly things for me and my family. You're welcome to visit my Wikis if you want. Bunnyjoke 14:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Missions in GTA IV era talk page cluttered There are lots of unsigned posts, lack of spelling and grammar and the entire page is ruined by yanks who say the wrong thing/state the bleeding obvious. What I'm trying to say is: could you assign someone to clear out the mess or should I do it? RedMarston 14:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to as well, i'm trying to work out lots of the grammar and vocabulary mistakes, invalid links etc., it's fustrating, yes, that's why i'm trying to clean up as well. Anyway, you can't expect just one person to clean up everything anyway GTANiKoTalk 13:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Top speeds of Banshee and Super GT Hi admin, can u investigate the true top speeds of the Banshe and Super GT? Cause (listing of fastest cars in GTA IV): Infernus- 350km/h Comet- 347km/h Coquette- 340km/h Turismo- 340km/h Super GT- 170km/h Banshee- 165km/h Sultan RS- 300km/h What are the actual speeds in the files? GTANiKoTalk 13:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx, will update facts accordingly GTANiKoTalk 13:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Hi, I created a template for windows 7, can u pls help me insert "Template:Userbox:7"? Mine now is Userbox:7. Thanks Btw why can't this work on GTA Wiki? GTANiKoTalk 14:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism. http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Search_and_Delete&diff=prev&oldid=312455 Already fixed. Just reporting it. Please IP ban the dude. The Duke of Hazzard 22:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) About sockpuppets If you feel it is nessecary, what you can do it request a checkuser on both users on Wikia central. That is really the only way to make sure. Dan the Man 1983 17:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Checkuser always goes a long way. Did you block them for good? Dan the Man 1983 18:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Sockpuppetry itself is a infinite blockable offence Dan the Man 1983 18:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember me Tom What's up mate! Your busy with LA Noire wiki guess what I finished the game!!! woo hoo send me a message in The Mafia Wiki Jackalex13 00:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Hi. I saw that that the achievements/badges weren't on. Think we should turn them on? Let me know what you think. Bunnyjoke 23:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I just thought I'd ask. Bunnyjoke 00:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion I've started a vote for demotion on Chimpso here, please vote and post your thoughts. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom for accepting to edit the page:Just Business.... Sorry about that. ONly looked at the first and second messages together. Sorry about that. I only looked at the first and second messages together. -Leafsfanatic22 GTA Wikia Hi admin, just wondering, when typing http://gta.wikia.com or just gta.wikia.com, I get redirected to http://gta.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity. Is it supposed to be so? Cause the page redirect should lead me to the main page, seeing the directories and information http://gta.wikia.com/Main_Page, with a more formal look? Hope anything can be done GTANiKoTalk 16:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thx, tried it on another browser. By the way, can the page FBI Tahoe be deleted? It's a skim on FIB Buffalo GTANiKoTalk 17:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi admin, another two pages need deletion, 369-555-0100 and Silent Hill Gurl's Page. I noticed 58 other duplicate or irrelevant photos catagorised in Candidates for deletion. Can they be deleted? Btw, the talk page link is non-existent (e.g. would be found in Delete template). Is it deleted?GTANiKoTalk 10:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom, it's greatly appreciated :) GTANiKoTalk 12:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tom, I'm curious on how the promotion works? Is it just the admin's choice or does someone else validate this? So my poll will end after a week? GTANiKoTalk 15:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the info, and good thing that GTAWiki may finally have Bureaucrats, hope it goes well GTANiKoTalk 15:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kenji's revenge I know for a fact the Yakuza killed Love and the asian guy to avenge Kenji what do you think? Also how could Asuka be dead in Ransom? there's no blood under her as there are with peds you kill and there could be a possibility that Kenji survived his attack altough it isn't proven yet. Joe C. Ramirez. Machowski's age How old do you think Ray Machowski is? Joe C. Ramirez. Bureaucrats Now that we might have 8 admins here, I personally think that me, you and Jeff request Bureaucratship on here, as all 3 of us are Bureaucrats on other wikis and we have experience. What do you think? Dan the Man 1983 14:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah lets do that. Dan the Man 1983 14:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :That looks fine. As far as I'm aware, Jeff is only a b'crat on Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 16:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : So you guys are trying to become Bureaucrats, huh? Good for you guys! ;) Bunny J. (Talk) 17:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guys, I thought you set up the vote only for Wikia to vote on, or else I would have voted sooner! My vote's in. Good luck, guys! Bunny J. (Talk) 18:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I know, Tom. I was just saying that he gets a little tempered. I'm not trying to insult anyone, I was just being honest. Bunny J. (Talk) 19:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) GTA 5 wishlist Did you know that someone wrote on the GTA 5 Wishlist, "PEOPLE...........STOP POSTING YOUR SCREEN NAME! NOBODY GIVES A SHIT WHO YOU ARE! QUIT BEING A RETARDED DOUCHEBAG! ROCKSTAR.....WILL.......NOT........READ THIS. THIS IS JUST FAN BASED?" I think it was Andrew Dietz. I have proof here. Bunny J. (Talk) 02:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I just want to be sure I got the right guy. Bunny J. (Talk) 02:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, yeah, I'm sure it's him. Sorry for bugging you :(. I'll just leave him a little message about the rules here. Bunny J. (Talk) 02:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Liberty City Do you mean that they're two different citys that share the same name, or did Rockstar just start over? Bunny J. (Talk) 17:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh! I get it. Thanks. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I have vored just to tell you I voted yes to the bureaucrat vote and BTW I stated that you would make an ideal bureaucrat how ether this is not favoritism while I was admin at mafia wiki I had first hand experience of your abilities --Owen1983 00:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) More Admins Hi. I've promoted GTANiKo. I see you have another user approved aloso. I think you probably have enough admins with these two, at least for now. -- Wendy (talk) 03:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :She is right, we do have enough admins now. Dan the Man 1983 03:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Algonquin Triads Hi Tom should Algonquin Triads be renamed? Cause it is also used to describe those in Dukes as well. GTANiKoTalk 07:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I appreciate the support! :D GTANiKoTalk 10:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey, what if we turned on the chat in "Wiki Labs?" I was trying it out on one of my wikis and thought it was quite interesting. I guess it doesn't get video and it isn't like Chat Roulette. Good! As long as all you can do on it is type back to each other, then I'm fine with it. What do you think about it? Bunny J. (Talk) 18:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I looked it up, it's in the GTA wiki labs. Bunny J. (Talk) 19:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Think we should start a vote for it on the "Community Noticeboard?" Bunny J. (Talk) 19:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I set it up. Be sure to vote. Bunny J. (Talk) 20:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Our friend Hey, looks like our friend's back! He has a little different name now, Gtacrazy. Bunny J. (Talk) 05:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with. If it continues I'll ask Wikia's anti-vandalism unit to put a rangeblock on him. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bruce Lee wiki Hey Tom. I don't know if you noticed this but 4th Hale made you a bureaucrat over on Bruce Lee wiki on the 23rd June. Don't know why. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Missions Crime and Punishment and Roman's Sorrow There is a bit of a problem here. The wikia says that both Mikhail Faustin and Roman Bellic are the boss. Also there is a similar problem in the mission Roman's Sorrow. It says both Mallorie and Roman are the boss. Just figuered I'd let you know. I can fix it if you want. Thanks for your help. Leafsfanatic22 21:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Leafsfanatic22Leafsfanatic22 21:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Sorry, it was Crime and Punishment and Hostile Negotiation not Roman's Sorrow. Leafsfanatic22 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Leafsfanatic22Leafsfanatic22 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't clear. On their character pages, under the "mission appearances" section, it says that Faustin is the boss of "Crime and Punishment" but if you go over to the Roman Bellic page it says he is the boss of it. The same goes for Hostile Negotiation. It says that roman is the boss on his page, but if you go over to the Mallorie Bardas page, it says that she is the boss. Leafsfanatic22 23:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Leafsfanatic22Leafsfanatic22 23:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, who do you think is the boss of crime and punishment, Faustin, or Roman. (The mission is triggered by a phone call from Roman. Who do you think is the boss of Hostile Negotiation, Mallorie or Roman. (A phone call from Mallorie triggers the mission. Once i know for sure who the boss is i will change it. Leafsfanatic22 23:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Leafsfanatic22Leafsfanatic22 23:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sounds good, thanks for clearing that up. :) Leafsfanatic22 23:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Leafsfanatic22Leafsfanatic22 23:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh Ok. Yeah I was putting them before and after my username. Thanks. This should look better. Leafsfanatic22Leafsfanatic22 00:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Ok that makes sense. Also, I was just editing the Michelle (GTA IV) page, and I noticed it said that her last name was Davis. I'm trying to remember when that was revealed in GTA IV, considering in the Trivia section, it says that 'her surname is never revealed'. Finally my signature is right. Thanks for the tip. :) Leafsfanatic22 00:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) All right, and if I spot any other strange mistakes or incorrect information, I will message you. Leafsfanatic22 00:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Dimitri Rascalov page may have been vandalized Hi, I was looking at the Dimitri Rascalov page, and I am afraid it may have been vandalized. There used to be a lenghty trivia section, but now it is mostly gone, and only two sentences exist. Just thought I'd make you aware of this. Leafsfanatic22 03:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine, and it's good that I don't have to delete spam pages and block unruly users...YET. --Haruhi Suzumiya 14:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Luis Lopez Page Hi. The Luis Lopez page may have incorrect information. On his LCPD police database info, it says that his surname is "Santana." Is this right, or is it a typo? Leafsfanatic22 16:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) OK, no problem. By the way congrats on your 1200th edit. :) Leafsfanatic22 16:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chimpso To start I got the opinion that the proposal to have Chimpso removed was politically motivated. But I am glad McJeff reopened voting.--Owen1983 17:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chimpso 2 I read two of the comments and he states he never did anything wrong but he mention that MCjeff and wikieditor deleted the old staff as he put it for no logical reason then he goes one about people thought advertising degraded the wiki so I opposed it and I am glad Mcjeff reopened it and he respects my vote and I respect his.--Owen1983 17:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ray Bulgarin page I've been on the wiki a lot lately, and I have been noticing some incorrect info. Heres one: On the Ray Bulgarin page it says that his first name is Rodislav, but the LCPD Database info says that his name is simply 'Ray.' Is there anything to prove that his real name in Rodislav? Thanks. Leafsfanatic22 18:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) About B'crats I have closed the voting, and think it is time to send the request to wikia. If they want more votes, we can re-open the voting and put a notice about it on the front page. Dan the Man 1983 18:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :You do it, kind of busy on MSN if you know what I mean haha :) Dan the Man 1983 18:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Send it to her, as she deals with promotion on here. If she tells us to go Wiki adoption, then I am sure we will pass that since we have all been editing here for a while, and have votes in favour of our B'crat position. Dan the Man 1983 18:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks good. By the way, just out of interest, do you ever archive this page? haha! Dan the Man 1983 19:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) McJeff First he removed my vote then threatened to block me because he alleged I made a personal attack against him witch I didn't --Owen1983 16:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Tom, Owen's not joking. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I posted on Owen's talk page telling him he would be blocked if he made another personal attack. Which, I consider his "and I think this demotion was politically motivated" comment to be. If not a direct personal insult, a useless comment designed only to stir up trouble. I think that is something that merits a block threat. His vote got removed because the GTA_Wiki:Consensus#What_voting_is_not rules specifically say that votes must be informed and policy based, it's not just a show of hands. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry Owen but I've got to side with Jeff, honestly I don't think you were trying to cause trouble but I don't think you fully understand things that you say sometimes, in this case what your said could be perceived as a personal attack towards Jeff, which I'm not sure you meant it to be. Tom Talk 17:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Drug Dealers Sorry I didn't knew it. You can do two categories: one for CW DD and one for regular grug dealers who appears in the series. Also how can I become an administrator of a wiki, 'cause I know a lot of things of GTA that you never heard. -User:Ilan xd :Sorry but we aren't accepting new administrators at this time. Community Central said that we had enough and to close promotion requests; we literally can't overrule them on that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you don't know a lot of things about GTA that I don't and a Drug Dealers category for any characters that deal drugs seems a bit pointless so no. Tom Talk 18:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) mcjeff 2 I explained to him I never meant to make a personal attack against him but he put 1+1 together and came up with 10 and he wasn't very civil to me and he removed my vote and all I want to do was get along with him --Owen1983 18:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Change of heart McJeff apologized to me and on my part I asked him to reinstate and change my vote because chimp is no longer active so I cant really see why he is an admin besides that he posted spam which is against the rules --Owen1983 19:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC)